The Kings Daughter
by UnfoldedOcean50
Summary: Emilia grew up as Princess of the French Quarter. After being adopted by Marcel, Emilia has not had to worry about anything in her life. But that all begins to crumble. The Original family move back to the quarter, threatening everything she once held dear. Once buried secrets are uncovered and new threats arise, Emilia is left wondering if family is worth risking everything for.
1. Princess of the Quarter

I have never felt special. Since before I could remember, it had always been me and my father. Given, my father is The Marcel Gerard, king of the quarter and most requested man in the whole of New Orleans. Most people placed me on a pedestal and worshiped me as if I were royalty myself. And who could blame me for enjoying it? Most people gave me gifts and accompanied me in pleasant conversation as I moved around the streets on outings with father. And the few that disrespected me, belittled me because I was human? Well, let's just say that they don't live to tell the tale.

Now, I know what you must be wondering. How is it possible for a 200-year-old vampire to have a child, and the answer is very easy. They can't. No vampire in the history of vampirism has ever had a child. To put it simply, I was adopted. Marcel would tell me stories of how one day, he walked from his home in the centre of New Orleans, when he heard a child crying. And that's how he found me, wrapped up in a blanket and abandoned on his doorstep. Not the best adoption story, I know, but I could not have wished for a better father.

When I was younger, father would take me to visit the witches. Since I was young, I had always had an elevated interest in magic. I mean that's how I met my best friend Sophie after all. Despite the age difference, Sophie was somewhat of a sister figure for me. She would always be willing to show me spells and teach me how to read grimoires. We would sit in her restaurant and she would tutor me while I ate all her food. I always admired how she excepted me, as if I was her own, despite the territorial nature of her ancestral magic. She even gave me a necklace for my 15th birthday. It is a bright red stone, shaped like a blood drop, that lit up in darkness. Sophie said it would allow me to 'have a little magic of my own'.

It sounds strange doesn't it? A human excited in magic, with a witch best friend and a vampire dad. Now all were waiting on is the werewolf element of my story, but there is none. Werewolves had been banished from the quarter for years now, left to rot in the bayou. Father would tell me of their self-destruction, how vile and ruthless the werewolves were. They would kill their own members of their pack just to prove they were alpha. He would recall how he had managed to save two sisters, who were werewolf royalty, and sent them to a better life and how it was their fate to find each other again. I would dream of these two girls, they were my version of Disney princesses, both stunningly beautiful, somewhere in America and having no clue of their destiny.

My father was always someone who liked to make a big deal out of everything, which explains where I am now. We are in the vampire club of New Orleans, the go to place for my father's nightwalkers. From the outside, it seems like an abandoned jazz club, with peeling paint and rotting planks covering the windows. It lies on an abandoned corner of the quarter, as to avoid unsuspecting tourists becoming their next meal. However, as you step through the doors, you are welcomed by a rustic, antique setting, with a bar full of alcohol and a karaoke machine. That's where my dad is, singing his heart out on stage. He brought me here since it was my 17th birthday, and he wanted to bond with me before I leave for college in a year and a half. I'm stuck between Diego and Thierry, who's eyes slightly glance to me every now and again, since they think in going to raid the alcohol at the bar. Marcel has genuinely not allowed alcohol within a five-metre radius of me, all because of the incident that happened at Christmas, seriously this man needs to let things GO.

I reach my hand across the bar to grab a bottle of vodka that just seems to be teasing me just as I see Thierry and Diego turn to look at something. I quickly reach it, my fingertips practically kissing the bottle. I'm almost there...

"I don't think so" my wrist was grabbed, and my eyes met a mischievous smile. That smug git.

"haven't you got some locals to harass, speaking of, isn't that blonde bartender working today?" I smirked at him.

"And why would I abandon my beautiful daughter on such a special day?" Marcel pulled me from my seat at the bar and began swaying side to side with me in his arms. My face glowed red as I playfully shoved him away from me. Each of his men burst into husky laughter. What I failed to see the vampire who walked through the door.

"Klaus" my father stated. I turned and came face to face with the most stunning man I had ever seen. His hair was light brown and he had the brightest blue eyes. But he looked pissed. Very pissed. Diego, sensing danger, grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. Damn vampire strength.

"Marcel" The man, Klaus, replied.

"Must have been a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa".

"Has it really been that long?"

I wriggled helplessly, trying to pry Diego's hand off my wrist. So, these two knew each other?

"The way I recall it, he ran you out of town, and left a trail of dead vampires in his wake" Marcel stated. What kind of fucked up people was this family... Oh wait, not people, vampires.

"And yet how unfortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust" The man smiled, SMILED, as he said this. What kind of twisted bastard was he?

that's when, one by one, the laughter seized. Each one of Marcels men stood protectively behind him. Diego pulled me against his side, his grip even tighter on my wrist. Now this was really beginning to fucking hurt.

"well if I had known you were coming back into town, if I had had a heads up" Marcel joked.

"what, Marcel, what would you have done?" The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Both men glared at each other, the wrong reply seeming to risk breaking out into war.

That's when I saw my father smile. "I would have thrown you a damn parade" They both embraced each other, ignoring the crowd of confused faces staring at them. Everyone seemed lost on what to say, or worried they would get hurt for asking. I mean seriously, he just threatened Marcel no more than THIRTY SECONDS AGO.

"Ok, I'll give, who the fuck is he?" I asked, moving to my father's side and staring Klaus up and down. His eyes widened slightly with interest before breathing in. And deeply as well. Ok, now we had reached stalker territory. He is genuinely smelling me.

"Klaus Mikaelson, and you are?"

"The girl telling you to back off." I smirked at the men before returning to my seat at the bar. Seeing an opportunity, I reached across the bar, half expecting Marcel to stop me, but he didn't. I turned back around to see that he, creepy Klaus, Thierry and Diego had all gone to the back room.

After entertaining myself with the karaoke machine for just under an hour, the boys came back out. I turned when I felt a hand on my wrist and saw it was Diego. Seriously, what was it with this guy and grabbing me.


	2. The Point of No Return

"stay here and be quiet" Diego whispered.

He had brought me to, well I wasn't sure where exactly, but I was pretty sure of what was going on. All the vampires of the quarter were here, jumping on cars and from roofs. The pitch black of the night made it hard to see but, unsurprisingly, in the middle of the chaos was my father... With Klaus. The street lights were almost like a spot light on the group of growling bottom feeders. I hid slightly as Marcel scanned the streets, making sure there was no sign of wondering tourists.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux" Marcel announced, voice mocking that of a game show host. "Give it up for Jane-Anne, come on"

That's when she was dragged into ring of snarling vampires. She looked petrified, eyes warning each one of then that she would burn them on the spot if they placed a finger on her. Jane-Anne was Sophie's sister, and god, she did have a lot of power. She used to give me demonstrations when Marcel would leave Sophie to babysit me.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth and enforced by me, how do you plead?"

I felt my heart drop at the grim smile Marcel wore. This was the smile he wore whenever someone disrespected him or betrayed him. No one who received that smile lived.

"Oh, was that convincing? I studied law back in the fifties" He was joking, JOKING, with Klaus. He was treating this as if this was a game. I had never seen him like this. Whenever he was with me he seemed more... Sane. That's when I couldn't take it, he was threatening my best friend's sister. I slowly crept from the wall I was hiding behind.

" Yes, Father, very convincing, nice to know you find this funny" I shouted, as I shoved past vampires to stand next to Jane-Anne. Marcels eyes widened in shock as he began opening and closing his mouth, unsure of how to react. I bet the git was hoping I never found out about this.

"Em, what are you doing here? I thought you went home." He emphasised the word home, as to hint for my cue to leave, but I was nowhere near done.

"Is this how you treat the sister of my best friend? Are you forgetting the fact that Jane-Anne is Sophie's sister? You know, the woman you left me with whenever you had ' business' elsewhere in the quarter." I breathed deeply as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "how could you do this to her... To me?"

Fathers, I mean Marcels, face was dead, lacking any emotion. He looked me straight in the eyes before announcing "Emilia, go home." I felt the venom drip off his words. My skin crawled with goose bumps as I shivered slightly, but I wasn't backing down.

"No"

There was a few moments silence. Every person astounded that Marcels 'Perfect little Princess' just defied him. That's when I heard it. An inhuman growl ripped through the crowd, mimicking that of a wolf. Each person eyes scanned around the group before all landing back on me. Most shared a look of horror, some of fear, only two faces stood out. Marcels face remained void of emotion and Klaus' face showed... Understanding. There were murmurs through the crowd of 'crimson eyes', but mine remained locked on my target.

"I said GO HOME"

"No, I won't allow you to do it, please, daddy, don't do it." I pleaded. But there was nothing. The man I was dealing with wasn't my father, not now.

That's when I felt someone touch my back. I turned to meet Jane-Anne's eyes, her own filling with tears. "it's ok, you can go"

I moved to her side. There was no way I was going to leave her. Marcel seemed to sense that this was as far as I was going to move, because he continued with his act.

"Seriously, J, tick-tock. You know the drill, how do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything"

"That's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught... so, why don't we just cut to the chase? Tell me what magic your brewing, tell me and ill grant your leniency. I am, after all, a merciful man."

"Rot in hell, monster"

That's when her fate was sealed. Marcels face flashed with anger before grabbing me and pulling me about a meter away from her.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you one more chance" there was a brief silence before he added "or not"

"I'm so sorry" he whispered to me. That's when everything seemed to slow down. Marcel pulled his arm back, baring a green vine, and whipped it across Jane-Anne's neck. Slowly, crimson red blood began pouring from her neck as she chocked to survive. I fought against my Fathers grip, and rushed to my dying friends side. Lost, I used my fingers to cover her wound, but blood seemed to run between my fingers. I began hyperventilating, my friend dying in my arms. My hands shook as I fought to find an angle that would stop my friend from hurting. But I was just a human, there was nothing I could do to help.

"Th - thank you, E-Em" she coughed before she gasped. There she was, lifeless in my arms. I faintly heard the sickening laughter of the vampires around me but all I could focus on was Jane-Anne. Her once sparkling eyes were black, and ... Dead. I sobbed into her chest as I begged for her to wake up, not to leave Sophie all alone. But there was no response.

And that's where I was until Sophie arrived with the rest of the witches. I cried for myself, how pathetic I was that I was incapable of doing anything to save the ones I loved. I cried for Sophie, and the pain she would be going through. It was at this point I realized, the war that had been threatening was only just beginning. This was this moment that would trigger everything. This was the point of no return...


	3. The Other Side

I never left Jane-Anne's side. Not even when the New Orleans coven arrived to consummate her bones. I just sat there, no sound leaving me, as I stared at my bloody red hands, shaking under the pale light of the street lamps. I replayed tonight's events for what felt like hours, wondering what magic Jane-Anne must have done to cause my Father to kill her. But I couldn't think of Marcel right now. Every time I thought of him, that grotesque smile filled my mind, before the sight of Jane-Anne's blood squirting from her neck. I felt sick. My dress, one Marcel had gifted me for my birthday, was stained with the blood of a friend. It's once clean and snow-white colour was now dripping crimson red. This is what life in New Orleans had come to.

Half an hour after Js ... Passing away, Sophie arrived. Her eyes were red and blotchy, and her face had a cold hardness to it. She glanced to me, then to my hands. I felt her eyes widen on them and her mouth opened slightly with shock. I was overwhelmed with feelings of disappointment and uselessness, what was a mere human supposed to do in a town ridden with supernatural scum? I wanted her to shout at me, ridicule me for having such a monster for a father. But she didn't do anything of that kind. After about a minute of staring, I glared at my hands and bowed my head with shame. Then warm hands wrapped around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"It's not your fault" she whispered. "don't you dare blame yourself"

That's how we stayed for what felt like a lifetime, crying into each other's shoulders. she grabbed my hand before dropping it suddenly, the blood had now dried, appearing to stain them. I launched from where I was knelt and began scrubbing my hands with the rough material of my dress. Before I realized it, I had scrubbed so hard my hands began to bleed. But I did not notice, for this pain must have been nothing compared to what Jane-Anne experienced due to my family. I scrubbed and scratched, harder and harder, desperate to get the blood off my hands. I refused to even wince as my tears stung my wounds. Quicker I scrubbed, until none of Js blood remained. My hands became a raw red colour, droplets of blood running from them.

"Em" Sophie shook me desperately. "Emilia stop. She wouldn't have wanted this."

I swallowed the lump rising in my throat. "None of it matters anymore, She's dead now."

(Third person Pov)

Elijah stood silently on the corner of royal and saint Ann. His eyes widened as he stared at the corpse left on the middle of the road, a group of witches holding candles around her.

"That's Jane-Anne?" Sabrine nodded slightly. "Killed in public for anyone to find." Elijah kept the astonishment off his face.

Sabrines eyes filled with sorrow as she stared at the body of her friend. "Only people who come round here are the witches" She pointed at Sophie. "And now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery"

"Please tell me my brother had nothing to do with this"

"No, Jane-Anne died because she was caught doing magic." Sabrines eyebrows frowned in annoyance.

"what do you mean caught doing magic?"

Before Elijah could get his answer, A loud sob erupted near Jane-Anne's body. A girl, no more than seventeen, began marching around the body, seeming to scrub her hands. That's when he smelt it. The girl was hurting herself to the point she was bleeding. But her blood smelt like nothing he had ever smelt before. It smelt sweet, almost sickly, and challenged even Elijah's self-control. But there was something else there, a slight smell of lilies and something familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Her hair was chocolate brown and her skin rather pale, almost looking ill. She was quite short, no more than about 5ft 2 but she moved with grace of a royal. Elijah could hear her whimpering as the blood dripping from her hands continued, and she showed no intention of stopping. it was only when 'Sophie' grabbed her hands that she was able to control herself again.

"who's the girl, she's not a witch" Elijah said this as more as a statement than a question.

Sabrine sighed as she flashed a curious look at Elijah "No that's Emilia Gerard, Marcels human daughter. She is the only human the coven allows near sacred ground".

"The vampire Marcel? What do you mean Marcel has a daughter?" Elijah face mirrored that of complete and utter shock. His mouth hangs open slightly and his eyebrows frowned so low they were almost touching.

"Apparently, she was dumped on his door step one day, and he took her in. But something is strange about the girl, she bares a birth mark I have not seen in a long time." Sabrine admitted.

"And what birth mark is that?"

"The mark of the crescent wolves." She swallowed.

Elijah had only ever heard of the crescent wolves. Infamous for their violence, Elijah had always chosen to stay away from them, even when he lived here over a century ago. But the girl he was looking at seemed innocent and pure, nothing like the savage wolf pack. Did that mean her curse was not triggered?

Elijah was ripped out of his thoughts as vampires began jumping from every angle, all closing in on the corpse and the witches. Sabine desperately grabbed Elijah's arm, her face looking petrified.

"Things have changed a lot since your family left town, Marcel has changed. I'm begging you to stay hidden, if Marcel finds out a witch brought the originals back to town, he will slaughter us all".

Not wanting to start any violence with the coven he would later need to get answers from, Elijah disappeared up onto a nearby balcony, and observed the chaos as it unfolded.

(Ems Pov)

When Marcels group returned, I sat protectively by Js head and stroked her hair. He looked hopefully over at me as he addressed the group. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"I've got to tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight." Marcel joked, his face showing no remorse. "Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson." Did he never know when enough was enough? Hasn't he tortured Soph enough?

Sophie sighed at my father's blatant disrespect. "Were putting her to rest, Marcel, leave us alone."

He laughed slightly before addressing the group. "I never said you could move the body. Matter in fact, I left her here for a reason. Send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the quarter, yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious."

He began walking away as his back up turned to follow him. That was when he paused, before turning back, his finger raised, and an excited glimmer in his eye. "Oh, yeah, while I have you, a quick Q and A. My old friend, the hybrid Klaus, just happened to show up out of the blue, asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?"

Sophie signed deeply, something she normally did before she lied. "I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business." This left me with one thought. What did she know?

"Mm, that would be stupid. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo and keep those tourists happy."

"Take the body." Marcel ordered.

"what?" "No, no. Marcel -"

" I'm going to hold on to your sister's body, in case you remember why Klaus is here."

"Marcel, please. Her body won't be at peace." Sophie begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not my problem, Emilia, come."

it took me a few moments before I realised that he was talking to me. I raised my head slightly before shaking it. "no"

That's when Marcel zoomed over to me and grabbed my arm. His face displayed pure and utter rage. "That's the second time you've defied me today."

His hand was tightly wrapped around my upper arm, his grip so tight it left an instant large purple bruise. I yelped in pain, tears rolling down my cheek. That's when he noticed my hands, still red and sore. He dropped my arm and reached for my hand. I flinched. His hand stopped.

That was the moment I broke his heart. His face fell, his eyes filled with tears, the pain he showed almost crushing mine. I had never felt so horrid in my life. I was terrified of my own father, the man that raised me. He backed away from me slowly before disappearing down the street.

"Dad, wait-" but my pleas were left unheard.

"Em, I think it's time for you to stop." Sophie suggested as she snatched at the bottle in my hand, but, even drunk, my reflexes were surprisingly fast. I launched into laughter. "Your sister just died, thanks to my 'caring' father, may I add, and your telling me it's time to stop?" I giggled as I took another swig from the bottle. I would have said I could feel it burn but right now I didn't feel anything. Alcohol was my humanity switch.

"Em, if you don't go home, ill bar you." She joked. I raised my hands in surrender, and twirled to get off my bar stool. However, since I was both short and drunk, I had misjudged the distance to the floor, and stumbled. I cried out and embraced myself for the inevitable contact with the floor... But it never came.

"Better watch yourself, love, wouldn't want you getting hurt." Prick, I mean Klaus, smiled. Well it was more of a smirk, confidence radiating off him. Rolling my eyes, I quickly stood myself back up and smirked at him.

"Let's hope your always here to catch me." I turned, well more like staggered, to leave, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?" Klaus asked hopefully, "won't you stay for another drink". I could hear Marcels warnings in my head, 'stay away from Klaus, he's bad news' and 'He's dangerous Em'. I giggled at my minds impersonation of his voice, before I nodded my head. Where was Marcel now?

"So, love, what has driven you to... This?" Klaus asked as he held up my half-finished bottle. I reached out for it, but he held it above his head. Dickhead.

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because my Father, who I love dearly, has killed my best friend's sister. Or maybe it's because I was unable to do anything to stop it. Or maybe it's because I pissed my father off so much today that he hurt me. Any are feasible answers." I sighed as I grabbed another bottle from behind Sophie's bar.

I had expected Klaus to laugh, or even remark on how I somehow deserved the way father had treated me, but he didn't. His face reflected a look of pity and he almost looked concerned. He raised his hand slowly, and placed it caringly on my bruise. At this moment he almost looked ... Human.

"Does he do this often?"

I shook my head quickly. "no, this is the first time. if anything, I'm the violent one." Klaus's eyes widened in amazement. " We'll let's just say, when I get angry, I get really angry. It's almost like I black out. I could be over the smallest things as well. Marcel, dad, would say something and boom. Next thing I know I've trashed the entire study-"

I was cut off as Sophie came back from the kitchen. "I thought I told you to -"

Klaus coughed, and Sophs eyes narrowed on his form. "Sophie Deveroux, I'll take it. Just the woman I was looking for."

"And here I thought you were here for me" I giggled. "Well, I'll take my cue to leave. Good bye Klaus."

"Nik, call me Nik" He smiled a charming smile that made my cheeks redden. Oh, I can smell your judgement, he's kinda fit ok?

"Then you can call me Em. Night Soph" I yelled, as I started the long walk home.

As soon as I reached home, I landed face first onto the sofa in the middle of the lounge. I felt Dad come in and carefully pick me up as he carried me to my room. As he turned to leave, I grabbed his hand

"Please stay with me" I begged.

I felt his weight on the other side of the bed and I launched myself into his shoulder. I cried for what felt like hours. Just as I was drifting off I whispered, "I love you dad".

However, I wasn't awake long enough to hear his "Love you too."


	4. Dancing with the Devil

Over the next few weeks, Marcel forbade me from leaving the compound. He claimed that he wanted me safe, so i took it that everything kicked off with Klaus and the witches. Speaking of witches, i had not heard from Soph in a while, her last message claiming that she was busy with witch business. That seems to be all anyone goes on about recently.

Since Klaus, or Nik as he asked me to call him, and i talked at Roussous a few weeks ago, we had not spoken since. He had been at the compound a few times, threatening Fathers men and flaunting his dickhead alpha-ness, but i avoided being in the same room as him. I wasn't sure what it was, but it always felt like he was watching me, and it freaked me out slightly. It made me feel like a ticking time bomb. That and he had seemed surprisingly caring when i told him about dad hurting me. It had really shook me off guard.

I was ripped from my thoughts when my dad came into the room with none other than Klaus himself. "Princess, tell me how great i look in a suit." He taunted as he smiled cheekily.

"Oh father, you know you cant compel me." My head raised from the book i was currently reading, which so happened to be Mary Shelley's 'Frankenstein' for those who were wondering, to smile innocently at him. It was true though. He had me ingesting vervain in my food, to using it in my perfume, to forcing me to always wear a vervain soaked bracelet he had given me for my birthday. He told me that it was a bracelet he had once planned to give to a lover, back in the beginning of the 1900s but that he had never been able to. He soon found a use for it though: To keep me safe from dickhead vampires wanting to mess with my mind.

Marcel used his vampire speed to dash over to me and scoop me up from the red sofa i was currently lounging on. He span me around as i mimicked throwing up as to get him to stop. He always did this to me as a kid and, despite me getting older, he always did this, since he was not getting older him self. I giggled like a child, a huge grin on my face.

That's when Klaus coughed. He seemed uncomfortable, his face reflecting a look half way between fascination and confusion. Marcel, seemingly remembering that he had guests, set me down and straightened his suit.

"Hey Nik" i smiled and waved at him, sidewards glancing at Marcel. Any attempt to piss him off i was gonna take.

"Hey love" Klaus smiled slightly, seemingly confused. There was a few moments silence as Marcel glanced between the two of us. I smiled innocently at him.

"So dad, what's the suit for?"

He chuckled at my complete change of personality . "I'm hosting a charity gala tonight. You have to go, no questions."

"And..." I smile hopefully.

"And I have given you enough money on your card to get a new dress"

I giggled and jumped up and down, hugging him tightly. "Thanks dad, love you" and with that, I ran to my room to get ready.

Not long after that, i left to get my dress. I decided to stop by Katie's shop, since it was not far, to get some herbs for protection. I would have asked Soph but she was again busy. I mean, it wasn't like she was my best friend or anything. I kept thinking she blamed me for Jane-Anne's death, even i blamed myself. But it had been a few weeks now, and i hoped she would be willing to talk to me again. Maybe ill visit her after i get my dress.

I turned the corner and was met with the exact person i had not expected... Sophie. Ok, maybe this is the witch business she was talking about... Then a stunning blonde followed. She moved with such elegance that i knew exactly what she was. Vampire. What was Soph doing with a vamp? I moved closer to the pair as i tried to clear my head. Let her explain, i repeated. She will probably explain , just give her a chance. I felt rage claw inside me; it was almost animalistic. Taking a few deep breaths, i stood i front of the pair.

"Hey Soph" i smiled so fake it made my cheeks hurt. "I thought you was doing witch business? That's why you couldn't spend time with me, right?"

There was a moment of silence as Sophie stared at me, her eyes wide and clearly lost on what to say. I wanted her to say anything, tell me i was over thinking it and that she was in something she couldn't get out of. After all, i had practically grown up around witches, so i knew how dangerous they could be. But nothing, Nothing, left her mouth. She seemed shocked that i had caught her, like a guilty child who had just taken some sweets.

"Ok, we don't have time for this. Sophie, we have to go" the vampire demanded. She looked fed up as she stared me up and down.

"And you are?" I questioned, jealousy clear in my voice.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, who are you?" the vamp replied uninterested. I was slightly shocked by this. Everyone knew who i was, at least anyone from New Orleans did. So not only was Sophie with a vampire, but an out of town vamp.

"Emilia Gerard"

Rebekahs eyes widened before the silence was filled by her smooth, silky laughter. THIS BITCH WAS LAUGHING AT ME. After a while, her laughter seized. Mine and Sophie's faces both mirrored confusion as we stared at the blonde. "I knew Marcel was desperate but bloody hell, you're a bit young. I would guess no more than 17. And a human as well. A two hundred year old vampire married to a teenager, this challenges even Niks romances. " Did she think i was married... To... MA-MARCEL. Oh my god, i have to bleach my mind. MARRIED TO MY FATHER...

Sophie tried to hide her laughter behind her hand as i resisted the urge to gag. Blondey, as i was going to call her, looked between the two of us, confusion on her face. "What's so funny?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm his daughter not his... Wife"

Rebekahs seemed shocked. What was it with everyone and being shocked when i tell them I'm his child? But her shock soon morphed into a sinister grin. "Even better."

Next thing i knew, i was up against the wall, struggling to breathe. Blondey had her hand around my neck. Sophie was at her side, trying to pull her hand off me. "Rebekah dont" she begged, but it seemed that her pleas were landing on deaf ears.

"Where is Davina? Where has Marcel hidden her?"

I couldn't breathe. "I have no bloody clue who this .. Davina is. Get the fuck off me." my vision began to go black as i felt my breaths becoming more and more shallow.

Next thing i knew i was back on the ground. Falling to my knees, i gulped for oxygen.

"Seems daddy dearest is hiding things even from his own daughter. Guess its not like he has to tell you, you're not flesh and blood after all, being adopted and all that. Why dont you run home to daddy like a good little human." Blondey mocked.

Who the fuck was this bitch? I was furious, no one belittled or embarrassed me. A growl erupted from deep inside my throat as i stared the vampire down. I was shaking so violently it was like i was unable to control it. I was consumed by rage. I was ready to pounce. It was as if she was my prey, and i would stop at nothing until she was dead.

"Em stop." Sophie yelled "Just go home."I felt the rage leave me as i remembered where i i felt now was betrayal and fear. What the hell was that?

Confused and frightened, i turned to leave. tears welled up in my eyes, but i refused to let them fall. I stalked off, refusing to turn around. What i didn't see, however, was Rebekahs eyes widen as she glared at the crescent moon birth mark on my left shoulder.

Ten minutes later, i burst through the compounds door, with one question on my mind.

"Dad, where the fuck are you?" I yelled. Each vampire stopped what they were doing and watched me carefully. Most were used to my anger issues by now and were on hand to stop me if needed. They were decorating the compound, getting ready for the gala i was now too pissed to get a dress for. Who the fuck cares about that? " Marcel get your ass down here, NOW" I bellowed.

He and Klaus were on the inner balcony, watching me with widened eyes. They shared a sidewards glance before Marcel appeared in front of me, a hand on each of my shoulders. I was angry. Like really pissed. My vision began to go black and i was still shaking.

"Calm down , princess, calm down" Marcel said soothingly but i wasn't having it.

"No, YOU do not get to tell me to calm down. I was just made a mug of by a blonde vampire bitch because apparently im not good enough to be told stuff by my ONLY FAMILY. But apparently everyone else thinks i should know it, because i was just HELD TO THE WALL BY MY NECK. So tell me father, WHO THE FUCK IS DAVINA?" I shoved Marcel so hard he stumbled back. If i was not so enraged, i would have been shocked by my own strength. I growled threateningly at him. Again, i was ready to attack; i wanted to attack my own father.

Thats when Nik appeared in front of me, his hands wrapped around around my neck, pulling me into a... hug? "Calm down love, wouldn't want to do something you might regret" he whispered into my ear. There was something about him that compelled me to stop. I felt everything slow down as my rage slowly changed into regret and shame. I was going to attack my own father! What kind of twisted child does that?

"What is wrong with me?" I questioned before sprinting to my room and slamming the door behind me.

A few hours later, Marcel knocked at my door. I straightened my dress slightly before calling him in. My dress was off the shoulder and a deep red colour. The fabric fell to the floor and shimmered in the light of my room. My brown hair was out, falling in delicate curls to my waist. My lips and makeup was a bright red to match the dress.

"Hey Princess" Marcel greeted, "I have something for you." In his hand was a stunning silver tiara with a red ruby. I smiled slightly as tears rolled from my eyes. He crossed the room to me, gently placed the it on my head and wiped my tears.

"Dad, I'm so sorry" i cried, gripping onto him.

"Come on Princess, no need to be sorry... Let's just get tonight over with shall we?" He kissed my forehead and offered his arm to me. Taking it, Father lead me to the stairs, where our guests clapped us in.

Marcel had really done a good job on the place. Everything was covered in royal blue lighting. To my left, a woman would tangle herself in and out of a strip of silk suspended from the ceiling, which was both strange and funny if you ask me, and on my right a woman dancing with a snake, almost as if she was possessed. All around me were vampires: Most of them i knew and a few were new. I was pretty sure i was the only human here. Not that it bothered me, of course, any vampire that threatened me would answer to Marcel, and none of then were brave enough to do that.

That's when I heard a cough behind me and, when me and father turned round, i came face to face with Rebekah and Klaus. You have to be shitting me. Marcel tensed next to me, his hand tightening on my arm, warning me not to start anything.

"Emilia, Marcel" Klaus nodded to us in greeting.

"Nik, Blondey" i replied as glared daggers at the blonde. Just when today was going so well... "You'd have to excuse us, but we're needed elsewhere." I dragged my dad by his arm into the middle of the dance floor. There was no way i was ready to deal with Rebekah yet.

Marcels face displayed worry as my hand sub consciously massaged my neck. "That's the vamp that attacked you?" He questioned.

I remained silent, only confirming his question. However, his attention no longer on me. The blonde, and very human, bar tender from Sophie's work waltzed in in nothing less than an ANGEL costume. What the hell was she doing here, in a party ment for VAMPIRES. This felt like the beginning of a good joke. However, i was torn from said good joke when Marcel announced " i have to go, we'll talk about this later". This prick left me ALONE, ON THE DANCE FLOOR IN A ROOM FILLED WITH VAMPIRES. FOR A BLOODY HUMAN.

Since i was well too sober for this amount of self pity, i made my way over to the entirely FREE and OPEN bar. I ordered a whiskey and lounged pathetically on the counter. When my drink arrived, i downed it straight. I was just about to order another one when my pity time got interrupted. Nik appeared next to me, a welcoming grin on his face.

"Why is it you always catch me at my lowest?" I sigh.

"I have seen men lower than you right now, love. I would ask what had brought this on but..." He trailed off as he turned and gestured to where Marcel and Cami were dancing.

I placed my head on the bar and sighed deeply. " I think Marcel has chosen my new mother." Next to me i heard a choking noise and raised my head just in time to see Klaus try to regain his composure. Laughing loudly, i wiped the tears from my eyes. Klaus, the oh so amazing hybrid, just made himself look like a twat in public. He set his glass back down on the counter and attempted to regain what dignity he had left.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or did you come over here to annoy me?" I asked, still giggling. Klaus offered his arm to me and gracefully lead me into the centre of the dancefloor. The band begin to play a Lana del ray song as Klaus awkwardly took me in his arms. After a few moments of silence i decide to break the ice.

" So, if you dont mind me asking, how do you know Marcel?" This question had been on my mind since he had first arrived. They greeted each other like they were best friends yet Father never mentioned him.

Klaus seemed to hesitate before answering, as if contemplating weather to ignore the question all together. "I was the vampire who turned Marcel. He was somewhat of a son to me." His face seemed distant and lost and almost... Sad.

"So you are kinda like my grandfather?" I questioned, laughing at the disgusted look that crossed his face. Once he saw me laughing, however, he flashed me a charming smile. Since when was he this charming?

"Nothing of the sort, love."

"And that's another thing." I interrupted "Just how old are you anyway? No one calls anyone love anymore"

" I'm over a thousand years old."

I was about to comment or at least make a joke about him being as old as dirt, but from the corner of my eye i saw him watching someone. Cami, the blonde bartender who my father has a slight obsession with, was watching... Something. And Klaus was watching her... To him i was now invisible. We had stopped dancing, his eyes never leaving her. I felt my anger come back. To everyone i was invisible- the replaceable one. Marcel was too preoccupied with the quarter to care, klaus with cami and even my best friend with that blonde bitch from earlier.

I leaned close to him, confusion flooding his face, and whispered, " if you're so desperate to be with her, then fuck off and leave me alone." And with that i turned and left the compound, Klaus watching me with a look of sadness on his face.

Outside, lights were flashing and streetlamps were exploding. A few vampires lay on the pavement, twisted at painful angles. Screams of Pain and fear filled the air, all directing at once witch. Katie.

she stood in the middle of the group, palms facing upwards, lips muttering what ever spell she was doing. There was someone knelt at her feet. Wait was that Marcel?

"Dad" i screamed, running over to him. I felt myself get pushed back to to Katie's magic

"Don't come any closer Em, i dont want to have to hurt you to." Katie threatened. SHE was threatening Me. Before i knew what I was doing, i was running at the witch. All i knew was that i needed to protect my father, the only family i have left. I was seeing red, Katie being my prey. Spells were hitting me attempting to push me back. I was now 6 Ft in front of her. 5... 4... 3... 2...1...

All i could remember was the snap. Not the feeling of her warm neck in my hands. Nor the look of sadness as she pleaded for her life. It was the inaudible snap of her neck as I brought her life to an end. The snap of me taking my first life.

Then came the pain. A burning, raging pain as sharp teeth cut their was through my gums. I fell on all fours, screaming from the torture i was now going through. My eyes flashed a bright orange colour as many vampires scampered away from me. I was shocked. I was scared. I was confused. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me tightly, reassuring me it was going to be ok.

"Please help me." I pleaded before falling into darkness.

As you can see, especially towards the end, i have changed a few minor details. Don't worry, Klaus will still get Elijah back, but i felt it was needed for Em to trigger her curse, Especially since she now discovers who and what she is. There was two ways i was willing to take it, and this path seemed more fun. However, if too many people dislike the ending of this chapter, please let me know and i will be willing to change it. Also, who would you rather Em be friends with, Rebekah or Elijah. Davina will be introduced in the next chapter and come Klaus x Em action. Hope you enjoyed.

Love Moony


	5. Hidden Agendas

I am a werewolf. Not like the ridiculous Hollywood movie types, apparently. Nor am I like the Twilight werewolves, where they are large... And bear like... And get to change at will... Painlessly. According to Klaus, real world werewolves change every full moon, and how he emphasised how the transformation was painful as all living hell. Although, apparently the better hearing, speed and strength made EVERYTHING OK (sarcasm intended.)

The story I told you earlier, about the wolf sisters. Well, it's not so much fiction now. Apparently, I had a family, a werewolf family. I had a sister. I had two loving parents. But witches came and ruined it all. And now because I killed Katie I would be subject to torturous transformations every month. And to say I was frightened was an understatement. I was SHITTING myself.

So that's where I was, sitting on my bed at the compound, where Klaus bought me after I fainted last night. Sophie was holding my hand as Marcel literally turned my life upside down. Speaking of Marcel, well, he looked heart broken. He tried to keep a calm facade as he explained my curse but inside he was dying. I sat there for many moments, just staring at the ground, contemplating how bad my life had gotten. No more than a month ago, I was a carefree girl, who adored her father and her city. Now, I was a werewolf, enemy of the quarter. My best friend's sister had died, thanks to my father, and I killed a witch to protect said father. When had my life gotten so screwed up?

"I can help her." Nik's voice ripped me from my thoughts. "I can transform at will, and since all the other werewolves have left New Orleans, I could teach her. She would not need to be alone." He was stood up against the wall furthest from my bed, his eyes locked on Marcel. They were cold and business like while still holding a bit of sadness in them. But over what?

Marcel sighed deeply. "what are you going to want in return for this?"

"Nothing much, I just want my brother back from the attic you currently have him daggered in." Klaus smiled darkly.

Ok, hold up. A) Klaus had a brother? Wasn't his blonde bitch of a sister enough? B) what the hell was this about daggering, cause I did not like the place my mind was taking that. And C) why the fuck was I left out of this CLEARLY IMPORTANT INFO?

Glancing at me quickly, Marcel eyes locked onto Klaus, any sense of emotion leaving his face. It seemed that I had no say on the matter. This was a competition between these two, a power grab, and whatever I said would not change what was going to happen. "just help my daughter" he demanded, "help her and you will get your brother back."

And with that, both men left the room, Klaus most likely to continue whatever evil scene he had cooking up and Marcel to go kindle whatever relationship he had left with Cami. That left just Sophie and I in my huge bedroom. Sophie's face seemed almost... Quilty. I had gathered by now that she was hiding something but she was my best friend. And no more than 12 hours ago, I killed one of her own. A woman she had most likely grown up with.

"How can you be with me right now?" I questioned, my voice quiet and hoarse. Soph tensed next to me, her eyes locking onto mine, both slowly filling with tears. "I mean, I just killed one of your coven. I'm a werewolf now an... Abomination. All I've done is make your life worse. If I was you, I would have disowned me a long time ago." And with that, I finally lost it. Months worth of tears came tumbling down my cheeks, weeks worth of guilt finally cracking and years worth of fear rushing to the surface. I felt like a child, scared of the monsters in her closet. Only, I knew that those monsters existed, and now I was one of them. Sophie hugged me until my crying ceased, reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. But in the fucked up world we lived in, I found that really hard to believe.

That's when there was a quiet knock at the door, before it squeaked open, revealing Klaus from behind it. "If you are both done, I believe I need to begin Princess wolf on official werewolf 101 training." And with that, he turned to leave, "And I suggest you hurry up."

After giving Soph one last hug, I scampered from my room to follow Klaus.

After an hour of walking, we ended up outside an old plantation house on the outskirts of town. The place, from the outside, seemed rather dusty and unkept, nothing I had ever imagined Klaus staying in. The paint surrounding the house was slightly peeling and windows were coated in several layers of dust. But none the less, he marched up to the front door and held it open for me to enter. At seeing the shocked, and badly hidden, look on my face, he chuckled. "Not what you were expecting love?"

I shook my head as I began walking towards the house. "I was expecting something more modern, and covered in ... gold " I giggled "but this is fine."

The inside of the house, however, was much better kept. The walls were a blinding white with a delicate wooden staircase. There were rooms to my left and to my right, potential exits I thought.

"So, where do we begin?" I asked, clapping my hands together, hiding the nervousness I had with being in a house alone with Klaus, far from anyone.

"You see, princess wolf, being a werewolf is not as bad as you may think. You are slightly faster, not as fast as me, obviously, you have stronger hearing and you now possess more strength." At the end of his monologue, he turned to me, "Do not, on any circumstances, think you can beat me, you will lose." Oh, this bitch was challenging me. And, me being me, was never going to back down.

"We'll see shall we." A mischievous smile crept on my face. "If I win, you stop calling me princess."

Nik seemed to contemplate this for a couple of seconds, before his eyes lit up and he wore a smile almost matching mine. "And if I win, you will accompany me to the Delphine Street Music Festival tonight."

"Deal"

Ok, so to say that went badly would be the understatement of the century. Within 30 seconds, I was swept off my feet (literally) and slammed into the ground where Klaus had me pinned. I was pretty sure I dislocated my arm, ok maybe not that far but I had a broken finger. I kicked my legs hopelessly, trying to get the prick off me, but had no luck.

That's when I noticed how close we were. His face was no more than a few inches above mine as he growled threateningly. Klaus's eyes were a stunning amber colour, with dark veins pulsating below them. Cautiously, I raised my hand, the non-injured one, and began to trace the veins with my finger. I was absolutely mesmerized. Klaus's cheek was surprisingly warm and, well, a lot softer than I imagined. His face winced at the initial feeling of my hand on his cheek but after a while, he began to relax into my touch.

"Is this what my eyes will look like?" I whispered, my fingers still moving across his cheek.

Nik chucked gently and smiled at me. "No, your eyes are more of a deep gold, mine are a mix between a vampire and a werewolf, being a hybrid and all that."

After a few moments of silence, none of us moved from where he had me pinned. He seemed content, almost happy, in our closeness. All I heard was our breathing, perfectly synced as my finger danced across his face. That and the pounding of my heart at our close contact. I was content in my child like amusement, a huge smile covering my face. In all honesty though, I had never really seen a vampire's scary face (as Marcel called it). He had never allowed me near a vampire he considered dangerous and never revealed it around me.

It was then that I felt the pain coming from my finger. It was bent at an awkward angle and was shaking badly. I held it up to Nik, a frown on my face as I sighed. "I think you broke my finger."

He grinned at me before rolling into a seated position, pulling me with him. Gently, a word I never thought I would associate with Klaus, he took my hand in his, before popping, LITERALLY POPPING, my finger into place. "Lesson 2 of werewolf 101, you heal a lot faster than humans."

We sat there, staring at each other, slowly moving closer. I felt my heart speed up as my checks reddened. Then, with the worst timing ever, none other than Blondey comes storming from the living room. "Lesson number 3, your werewolf bite can kill a vampire, so I would like your ass as far away from here as possible when the full moon arrives in a week." She barked at me before turning to her brother. "Nik, a word." And with that they both left the room and out of my hearing range.

(3rd person p.o.v)

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Rebekah demanded, slamming the door behind her. "Are you forgetting that we have a pregnant werewolf carrying YOUR child, hidden just upstairs. And you decide to invite over the DAUGHTER OF OUR ENEMY." The blonde sighed in frustration as she tugged at her hair.

Klaus glared at his sister, rage boiling inside him. How dare she question him? "I assure you, sister, that this is my way of getting our dear brother back. I used Marcels greatest weakness against him: The newly turned werewolf the other room. Which is much more than I can say for you, sister. What exactly have you done to get our brother back?" he yelled.

"Well it's been hard to help when I've been babysitting Hayley while you've been off reminiscing on happy times with Marcel. You do not care one bit about this family, only your selfish power grabs. Do you not see, brother? This city will be what tears us apart..."

"Everything I have done since we entered this town was for this family." He roared, frustration clear in his voice. Why did no one see what he was doing? "I have cared for the woman carrying my child, I have gained Marcels trust, befriended his daughter. When we get Davina, we will control everyone in the quarter. And that girl next door is how we are going to do it. You see, the only thing stronger than Marcels control over the quarter is the love for his daughter. That is where we have him."

There was a thick moment of silence as Rebekah contemplated this. Slowly, she turned back to her brother and stared deep into his eyes. "is that all she is here for, your little plan? I cannot help but notice how close you have gotten to the girl over the past couple of days-"

"And that's all she is, a girl" Klaus interrupted. " A naïve and stupid girl that I can bend to my will. Today, I have used her to convince Marcel, as you've pointed out, our enemy, to hand over his biggest hold on us by helping his daughter. Within no time, we will have Davina and the entire quarter bowing to us, and this girl is the key." He turned to leave, ignoring the slight ache in his heart as he said those words. Stopping as the door, Klaus smirked "Soon we will have our home back, sister, and I will be king."

(ems pov)

I sat on the stairs and patiently waited for Klaus to come back. At the loud slam of the door, I could tell Rebekah was pissed. It was clearly about me, the look of pure venom she threw at me resonating in my mind. If looks could kill, I would have been more than dead. She would have been feeding me my heart by now. Shuffling impatiently, I ignored the creaking the stairs made. I imagine I must have looked like a school kid outside the head teacher's office, but I never truly knew what that was like, having never gone to school. Father had taught me how to read and write and soon began to home school me. He never trusted the schools in the quarter, since they were mostly ran by witches.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a creaking from upstairs. I dismissed it, thinking that it was no more than the floor boards making noises. This was an old house after all. However, behind me I heard the faint noise of a woman. "Klaus" she yelled, "Rebekah? are you there? I heard you shouting".

I turned to come face to face with a woman, in about her 20s, standing at the top of the stairs. Her hair was a brown colour, like mine, but her skin held a deep tan that contrasted my own pale skin. We stared at each other for a few moments before Klaus and Rebekah came back from the room they had hidden in. The pair glared at us, waiting on what would happen next.

"Who is she?" The brunette questioned. She slowly descended the stairs until we came face to face.

"I'm Emilia Gerard." I offered her my hand. Her eyes widened at the name as she glanced at me as if I was the answer to all her problems.

"Hayley Marshall."

She reached for my hand. The moment they touched, it was like a wave of power flooded my body. Our hands flashed a bright amber colour, lighting up the surrounding area. I glanced down to see my birthmark beginning to glow, just to notice an identical one on Hayley shoulder. The feeling was... warm and felt like well... Family.

Before I knew it, I was against the wall, held by my neck. Rebekah snarled at me, pure hatred in her eyes. "What did you do to her?"

"I don't know" I gasped, clawing at my neck. I silently pleaded with Klaus, who was staring at me confused. Hayley, after a few moments, growled deeply before ripping Rebekah's hands away from me. She pulled me to my feet before hugging me tightly. I was stiff, confused about why this woman who I had just met was holding me in her arms as if I were her own child.

"What the hell did you stop me for? Are you forgetting whose daughter she is?" Rebekah said.

"You lot don't understand" Hayley began, swallowing. "Shane gave me a memory stick while I was back in mystic falls. That's why I was here in the first place. On it said that the only relative they could trace of mine was a girl under the name of Emilia that lives here in the quarter."

Everybody stared at me, wide eyed, as I shuffled nervously. "Does that mean your my...sister?" This must have been set up, I thought, no more than a few hours ago, Marcel was telling me that I had a sister, and now magically I find this sister staying with Klaus, of all people. Of course, I was sceptical; I never believed in coincidences. However, the look of pure hope and love on Hayley's face proved it. She nodded gingerly at me and smiled.

Before I could register what I was doing, I was in her arms, hugging her as if I was never going to see her again. This must be the feeling of being with family. A sense of belonging.

After a whole of us embracing, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Nik behind me and I beamed brightly at him. If it wasn't for him, I may have never found my sister. I wrapped my arms around him as well, only able to reach his waist since I was so short. To my surprise, he hugged me back.

"Now you understand that she must be kept a secret, don't you? If Marcel finds out there is a wolf in the quarter, he will kill her. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, seeming to bring the conversation to a close. Everyone tensed when my phone rang. Seeing that was Father calling, I picked up quickly and turned away from the others, allowing myself some private time with my dad.

"Hey dad, what can I do for you?" I answered.

"Well, I know you must be busy with whatever lessons Klaus is putting you through, but I wondered if you wanted to visit Davina with me before the festival tonight." I could practically hear his smile through the phone. He was trusting me with something this big secret, and I was going to lie to him about Hayley. What I failed to see was the smirks on both the vampires faces. I was working out to be a very important piece.

"Yeah dad, sure" I smiled, "me and Nik are finished here so ill head over know ok?"

"Ok, love you princess"

"Love you too dad."

And with that the call had ended. I turned to the trio, wishing then a goodbye. As I opened the door, I heard Nik call.

"I'm meeting you at seven, don't forget. I'm not a patient man."

With one last giggle, I left for the long journey back to the compound.


	6. The New Ones

St Anne's Church. I never liked it, even before the... Incident. I mean, a church would seem creepy if the priests' own nephew butchered a bunch of people in it. But the place itself seemed... Evil. Which I always thought was strange for a church, how could a place for worshiping god be evil? But as soon as I walked through those doors, a sense of foreboding would wash over me, like something bad was going to happen. The statues themselves were crumbling, with disfigured faces and missing limbs. The whole place was covered in webs that coated the walls, almost hiding bloodstains. Flickering slightly, a few candles were lit at the front, which were the only light in the room.

So, Father took me to the church to finally meet Davina. I assumed her to be some amazing witch who has spent an eternity learning magic and was probably a bit wrinkly. I imagined her to be this amazing source of wisdom. But no. DAVINA WAS A SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD WITCH STASHED IN AN ATTIC. I GOT THREATENED OVER A BLOODY SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL. I mean, fuck my life, people need to get their priorities straight.

The girl herself seemed rather nice. She had long brown hair and lightly tanned skin. She seemed short, no taller than myself, as she stood on the other side of the room. She turned to glace at me, her eyes flickering to Marcel in confusion. It was almost as if she was sizing me up and, trust me, my wolf side did not like that. Davina had an air of confidence around her, as if she was unstoppable, which seemed strange coming from such a small girl.

"Hey," I said to break the awkward tension "I'm Emilia."

Davina stared at me, worried, before grabbing my arm. I shook her off me, but it was clear she got what she wanted. " What are you?"

We'll that's bloody rude, I thought. Before I could reply, Marcel rescued me. "She's a werewolf, D, we talked about this". Oh great.

"I thought werewolves were banned from the quarter? Aren't they a danger to you." Davina stared accusingly at me.

"Davina, this is my daughter, and you will treat her with respect."

I heard a faint sorry come from Davina, and I smiled at her. "No worries". Turning to Marcel, I noticed a large coffin in the corner of the room. "What's that?"

"That, my dear daughter, is my leverage on Klaus. Em, meet Elijah." And, almost ceremoniously, he lifted the lid of the coffin. Elijah seemed hot, I'm not gonna lie. Even in his daggered form, he held an element of authority and strength about him. I knelt next to his coffin and brushed a hair that had fallen out of place with my finger. "He's cute" I joked, noticing Marcels disgusted face. Something seemed to draw me to this Elijah.

"Em, you need to stay away from the originals, you have already gotten involved with Klaus and Rebekah."

I glanced at him, confused. "What's an original?"

"The first ever vampires. They are much stronger than any vampire. Over the centuries, they have caused much bloodshed, and Klaus is the worst of the lot." I recalled how nice Nik had been to me earlier, frowning slightly. "He's a hybrid Em, half vampire, half werewolf. He has nearly killed at least a dozen of my men this week. They are all bad news "

I sat there in silence as I contemplated his words. Nik didn't seem to have the intention of hurting me, he was actually really sweet. And he's the one who led me to find Hayley, who may or may not be my sister. I was conflicted, to say the least. But Marvel seemed to really hate this guy, which only made me question what my Father was trying to hide from me.

I re-joined their conversation when I heard Davina mention the street fair, which Klaus had forced me to accompany him to. 'Stupid hybrid strength' I mentally cursed.

"Tonight's the Delphine street music festival, I want to go...please." Davina begged. This had confused me, since Marcel told me that she was only here for a while until she found a place to stay. But the way she pleaded made her seem like she was trapped. She reminded me of... Well me, when I would have to ask Marcel when I wanted to go somewhere without him.

He sighed deeply, his voice raising in anger. "The whole point of you being up here is so your never spotted out there. You know who's smack I'm the middle of Delphine street?" Father paused for dramatic effect as my brain slowly racked for an answer. The only person I knew on the middle of that street was...

"Sophie Devereaux" Marcel ranted, as if forgetting my presence in the room. "Pain in the ass witch. And you know what the witches will do to you if they find you-" My hands began to shake as my rage slowly built. How dare he talk shit about my best friend! My heart was pounding in my ears. Anything else and I was gonna blow.

"But you control the witches. Make her go away."

That was it. Who was this girl? Not only was she bossing my father about, she was threatening Soph. At this point, I was seeing red. Quickly, I raised from my seat beside Elijah's coffin and growled at the girl. Marcels eyes flashed towards me worriedly, seeming to remember that I was in the room, and the mistake he had just made. "make her go away..." I laughed hysterically, replicating that of a mad man, before my face became completely void of emotion. "MAKE HER GO AWAY" I lunged at Davina, unable to control my rage. "Why don't I fucking make you go away?"

Within seconds, Marcel was stood defensively in front of the bitch, growling AT ME. He was protecting a girl he knew no more than a few months over his OWN BLOODY DAUGHTER. This stopped me dead in my tracks. Any rage I previously felt had converted into the ache I felt in my heart. It broke slightly, and I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"EMILIA, DOWNSTAIRS NOW." He yelled, as I jumped slightly at the aggression in his words.

"But dad"

"NOW"

And with that, I turned to leave, the ache still present in my heart. With my back turned, I was now able to wipe the tears that had begun falling down my cheeks. All I felt was ... Betrayed. "And you call yourself my father" I muttered as I left the dusty room. Stomping down the stairs, I launched myself into one of the pews in frustration. Why was he valuing the life of this one witch over mine? I was his DAUGHTER, well technically his adopted daughter and now the supernatural species that are natural born enemies with the vampires, but I digress. I sat there, waiting for Marcel to come bounding down those church steps, and hug me close, apologising. But it never came. I sat there in silence as he sided against his blood. I sat there wanting my father. And he turned his back on me.

"Fine, alright, well compromise." I heard Marcel state to Davina when he thought I was out of earshot." you going out on your own is too dangerous. But ill introduce you to a friend of mine that's gonna be there alright. Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off." I growled before throwing myself from my seat, not able to hear his bullshit anymore, and left to get ready for the festival tonight, ignoring the ache that filled my heart.

(A few hours later)

By 4 I had thrown myself onto my bed, tears leaking from my eyes, feeling alone and hopeless. By 5 the tears had dried up, but the pain remained. By 6:30 I was ready for the festival, determined on feeling nothing. My dark hair had been curled, laying on my left shoulder with a large blue crystal flower holding it together. I wore a matching royal blue dress, off the shoulder, which went down to my mid-thigh. A dress I knew Marcel would disapprove of, but since he felt the need to abandon his own daughter for a 16-year-old bitch witch, I couldn't have cared less what he thought. He hadn't returned all afternoon, most likely running around trying to arrange bodyguards for bitch witch and human blood bag herself. I'm not going to pretend that I hadn't been waiting for him to knock at my door, but after a few hours I gave up. You learn to expect these kinds of things when it came to Marcel.

The first stop was Rousseau's, where I planned to meet Soph. As soon as I entered through the doors, the noise was overwhelming. It seemed that I had not quite calculated my heightened hearing in public yet. The band was setting up by the stage, humming the songs they were playing. Sophie was at the bar, clearly awaiting my arrival since she had a bottle of my favourite wine next to her. She never really cared that I was too young, partly because I was much more fun when I was drunk, as long as I never revealed it to Marcel. We had always been a duo and had each other's backs when it came to either Marcel or Jane-Anne catching us.

Everything seemed normal, until I noticed the couple at the back of the bar: Klaus and Cami. They seemed to be intensely staring at each other. Klaus was wearing his infamous smirk, which I couldn't help but smile slightly at, and Cami (A.k.a human blood bag) seemed pissed. Curious, I began to make my way over to their table. Both seemed oblivious to me as I made my way past groups of people chatting about tonight.

"Why even bother with politeness?" Cami spat after a few moments silence. The next thing, however, seemed to stop me in my tracks.

"Because I like you."

The moment those words left his mouth, I felt something shift inside me. My smile dropped from my face as I stopped listening, not wanting to hear blood bags response. Sophie smiled at me but, noticing where I was looking, she seemed to piece things together. Next thing I knew, she was next to me, an arm on my shoulder, comforting me.

"Let's get you a drink" she whispered as she sat me down. Within half an hour, and many drinks later, Klaus had finished his conversation with Cami, and just noticed my presence at the bar. My eyes caught his and saw them drop to the half-finished bottle at my side. I scoffed at him, turning back to my drink.

No more than a few seconds later, my glass was ripped from my hand. Klaus stood there, a smug grin on his lips, as I reached for it back.

"Just give it back." I snapped, my patience running thin. His smirk disappeared after he seemed to realise how angry I was and took the stool next to me.

"What's on your mind love? What's got you so annoyed?" His voice was soft, and I felt genuine care radiating from his words. That was the golden question though wasn't it. Why was I annoyed? Klaus was not mine, in any sense of the word. I had only just met the man, so why was I so mad that he was talking to Cami? I shrugged and sighed, resting my head in my hands. I took deep breaths, trying to prevent tears from falling. Klaus placed his hand under my chin, and gently lifted my head to look at him. "We can't have you upset now, can we love? People might think I'm a bad date." I giggle at his words, as he placed his hand in mine, squeezing it reassuringly. My heart sped up and I felt my cheeks turn red. The voice in my mind kept screaming about how he just told Cami that he likes her, but all I wanted to do was forget, even just for now.

We danced for what felt like hours. And I have to say, Klaus was a brilliant dancer. He always held me close to him, hands just below my hips, and seemed to never let me go. We had talked about Marcel and Davina, which seemed to peak his interest, as I explained my frustrations with the pair. In return, he explained to me about his siblings, which he had 4 of, and how frustrating they had been over the years. I had even failed to notice Marcel come in, accompanied by Davina. Nor did I see the look of hatred Marcel gave Klaus when he realised I was dancing with him. All I could focus on was Klaus.

I liked being close to him, talking to him. When we touched, it was like we were meant for each other. I got this weird feeling when I was with him, like I was nervous but happy at the same time. Isn't this what they describe falling in love like in the novels? I had never been in a proper relationship before, my first ever boyfriend left town after a week, and just when I had told Marcel.

As the last song finished, I smiled shyly at Klaus. he leant down to me, our lips no more than a few inches apart. I closed my eyes as he leant a bit closer and kissed my cheek. MY FUCKING CHEEK. THIS TEASE. I looked at him in what could only be described as bewilderment, before he left through the back door. I stood there for a few moments, thinking over what just happened. There was no point in denying it; I was in love with Niklaus Mikaelson. Now that he had left all I felt was emptiness.

It was at that moment I felt it, a stinging sensation in my shoulder. My body went ridged with fear and I became breathless, for seemingly no reason. I felt awful. As I left the bar, it felt stronger. I seemed to be in autopilot, my body following whatever feeling this was.

Before I knew it, I was in the bayou. Marcel had told me about this place, inhabited by dangerous werewolves, and had warned me never to come here. I just kept walking, following whatever it was drawing me here. I brushed past trees as they scratched at my skin. That was when I heard it. A woman screamed no more than a few metres from where I was. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. What I found, however, was the body of my sister. I began to shake with fear as I desperately shook Hayley. "Please wake up" I begged. Flash backs from Jane-annes death flashed into my mind. I wasn't about to allow that to happen to someone else. I sighed in relief when I heard her faint heart beat but, as I pulled her off the ground, I was surrounded by men. They formed a circle around me, all wearing identical hoods. Growling loudly, I stood my ground. I refused to allow them anywhere near my sister. That's when I blacked out.

When I came to, my entire body was covered in blood. The circle of men were now dead on the ground, their necks snapped, much like what I had done with Katie. I hissed as I moved my arm. A deep cut covered my entire upper arm, and hurt like a bitch. There was also a gash on my forehead and another across my middle. But I did not care. I limped to my sister's side, and began to shake her once more.

"Hayley, Hayley can you hear me?" I begged.

A few moments later, Hayley began to move. "What's with all the shaking?" She questioned, as I embraced her into a tight hug. Her eye lids were only slightly open, and she seemed drowsy. So, I picked her up, which had become easier since being a werewolf. I held her close to me whilst trying not to put too much stress on my middle, which was still bleeding quite heavily.

Desperately, I sniffed deeply, trying to catch onto any possible scent. That was when I smelt it. Klaus was here. I limped as fast as I possibly could, trying to get Hayley to them as fast as possible. " Help" I screamed, but my voice was sore and gritty.

Within minutes, Rebekah and Klaus was at my side. Rebekah checked over Hayley while Klaus helped attend to my wounds. They had begun to heal, something he had mentioned to me before, and he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders to try and hide some of my body, since my dress was practically in pieces.

"There's not a scratch on you" I heard Rebekah remark as she looked at Hayley in shock.

"Yeah, that's the perks of being a werewolf, remember." Hayley responded sarcastically.

"Not that fast, look at Em, her wounds are still bleeding." Klaus commented.

I looked between the two, unsure of what they were hinting. Rebecca grabbed Hayley's shoulder, leading her to the steps.

"It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus's blood in your system, can heal any wound." She stated.

That's when it hit me. Hayley was carrying Klaus' child. I racked my brain for another explanation. I prayed that I had misinterpreted what Rebekah had said, that this was all a sick joke but the look on Niks face confirmed it. He stared at Hayley's stomach and I could see the love in his eyes. Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Niks child?" I questioned, my voice cracking slightly. It was then that everyone seemed to notice my presence. Hayley's face morphed into one of questioning and concern, Rebekah's face showed understanding while Klaus just looked at me. I glanced at him, pleading. "Tell me it isn't true" I begged, as my heart began to shatter. He began to slowly make his way towards me, but he said nothing. I stared at Hayley's, my own sisters, stomach, more tears falling from my eyes. "You had a child this whole time, and there you were, flirting with me, dancing with me, kissing me and you had a child." My voice reflected complete and utter defeat. I felt empty, like nothing mattered anymore. The man I loved was having a child with my sister.

My sorrow soon moulded into my rage. "What was I to you then? A conquest. Was I just some naive girl to you, Klaus? She would have been an easy target. You must have laughed at me, right?" I turned to stare at him and the guilt on his face became apparent. "No, that wasn't it was it?" That was when it clicked. "It was because I'm Marcels daughter, isn't it? It all makes sense now. How could the great Marcel Gerard compete with you if you have his daughter on your side." I began to cry heavily at this point. "You used me."

"Em" he whispered. But I soon realised what he was doing. It was the voice he had used earlier at the bar, the one he used when he acted like he cared. How stupid could I have been? Of course, it was because of my father, I mean, why else would anyone like me? I was stupid to believe that a man I had met no more than a few weeks ago, would love a girl like me.

My legs collapsed with grief, the roughness of the ground cutting them. Klaus rushed to my side and attempted to help me up. "STAY AWAY FROM ME" I yelled as I shoved him as hard as I could." Just don't". And with that, I ran from them, and into the surrounding trees, without another look back at the scene behind me. That was when everything went dark once more.

3rd person p.o.v

"Marcel, what are you doing here?" Sabine growled, as she raised from where she was kneeling. They were at the cemetery and Marcels face reflected that on panic.

"Is it still going to happen?" He questioned. "Is the prophecy still coming true?"

Sabine sighed deeply, her face replicating that of pure pity. "As long as Klaus is here, the Prophecy will happen. Emilia has activated her curse, just as it said. She has also fallen in love with Klaus, just as it predicted. It is safe to say that the rest will happen as well. I'm sorry Marcel but Emilia will be dead by the years end."


End file.
